Infinite Stratos: Red Revenge
by Farel
Summary: My whole life took a 180 degree turn on that fateful day. With my family dead, can I even cope with the sudden changes that are occurring without having a mental breakdown? Will I even feel what's it like to be loved again? Maybe a little bit of OCxIchika. Warning!: May contain slightly ecchi scenes
1. Prologue: The End, The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos (IS), the only thing I do own is/are the OC(s).**_  
_

**And also, this is my first ever fan fic, please forgive any mistakes that I've done and also don't forget to review.**

**With that out of the way, please enjoy the story! ^.^**

* * *

_**Prologue:**** The End, The Beginning.**_

"Honey! Hurry up or we're going to be late!" mom shouted from downstairs.

"I'll be right there! I just have to finish packing up my laptop!"

"Aw~ Just leave it at home. We're going on a cruise to a tropical island you know."

"Okay! Okay! I'll leave it at home." I answered while pouting my face. I grabbed the black colored canvas bag on the floor of my room and rushed downstairs. "I'm done packing!"

"What took you so long? We have to hurry up or we're going to miss the cruise ship."

"Sorry~" I said apologetically while hurrying towards the car.

"*Sigh* Alright then Makoto hurry up and put your luggage inside the trunk." dad ordered while he starts the engine of the black colored Mercedes sedan.

The name's Mikoto, Tachibana Mikoto. I'm in 3rd grade of middle school but because of my father's work as a programmer, I kindda got influenced and am now a respectable (self-proclaimed) programmer/hacker. My mom's name is Tachibana Haruka while my dad's Tachibana Gen. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that even though I may look like a girl, but I assure you that I'm 100% male. Yes, I'm a **BOY**. With an almost transparent white skin tone, shoulder length black hair, long bangs that sweep sideways, big and black round eyes plus the fact that I'm quite short for boys my age (I'm VERY sensitive of my height), people often mistaken me for a girl. Mom said that I was the exact splitting image of her when she was younger, which is something that I'm not very proud of. It's even more depressing when mom forces me to wear girls' clothing.

Dad just got promoted and to celebrate it, we decided to go on a cruise to a tropical island during the six week long summer break.

"Honey, how come you're not wearing the dress that I left in your room?" mom asked in a sadden tone.

"Mom! I'm a boy you know! I'll get embarrassed if I wear something frilly like that!"

"Awww~ and I thought you would look sooo cuuuteee in it." "Right darling?" she asked while looking at dad and tilting her head sideways.

"Hahaha, well I guess so." a small sweat dropped down his forehead. "Well is everyone ready? Then get in the car or we're going to be late."

"Wow~ that's one BIG ship!" I exclaimed when I saw the cruise ship that we're about to board. Even though I've seen pictures of it, seeing it right in front of me sure makes a whole lot of difference.

"Alright Mikoto that's enough admiring, we to board now or else the ship's going to leave without us." dad said while passing our luggage to the valet. After that we went to the deck of the ship to enjoy the view.

"Hey dad. This ship's not gonna sink like the Titanic is it?" I asked dad jokingly.

"Don't worry. It's built a lot sturdier than the Titanic. Well…I hope it is. At least there's no iceberg on the route that we're going so that's one less thing to worry about" he said with a wide grin on his face.

_But the thing that we should have really watched out for was something much more terrifying, something more…humane._

4 hours into the journey, and out of the blue a black silhouette appeared right in front of the ships' bow.

"Hey dad! What was that?!" I rushed to the bow side of the deck to check on the black figure that was hovering mid-air. Upon closer inspection I recognized the figure being an Infinite Stratos, or IS for short. The IS was jet black. The body had an armor-like design from medieval time, the head had a full face helmet, the arms were slim and elongated and had claw-like fingers while the legs had talons. It even had a red colored cape fluttering on its back making it look like a dark knight like in one of those fantasy medieval stories. Couple that with setting sunset behind the IS, it kindda looked cool. I rummaged through my memory and I've never seen this IS design before even in The Mondo Grosso. "Hey dad! Look! It's a new IS!" I shouted joyfully not knowing the nightmare that would happen next.

Suddenly the jet black IS shot a laser from its right hand. The bridge of the ship was shot and a huge explosion occurred. Panic started to spread like wildfire among the passengers.

"Mikoto! Come here! We're going to board the life boat!" dad shouted. Fear was clearly shown on his facial expression. I ran towards mom and dad as fast as I could while the jet black IS continued to assault the cruise ship with lasers.

Ironically, just like the Titanic, the cruise ship began to split in the middle. I was thrown overboard before I even manage to board the life boat.

Thrown overboard, I grabbed the nearest debris to stay afloat. I watched in horror of the situation around me. Screams everywhere…"I don't want to die!" "Someone save me!" "Help! I'm too young to die!"

There were life boats near the sinking cruise ship, but not for long. The jet black IS started to target the life boats now that the cruise ship is sunk. One by one, the life boats was shot.

Right in front of me, the life boat that mom and dad boarded was shot. Before the life boat exploded, they both looked at me, smiling and said something but I couldn't hear with all the noise.

"MOM! DAD! NOOO!" I screamed with all my strength. Tears ran down my cheeks like rivers.

When the life boat exploded, a steel pole struck me near the heart. "Haha…so this is it huh? This is how I'm going to die? Kindda pathetic if I may say so myself" I said to myself while coughing up blood. I couldn't even feel any pain from having a 5 foot steel pole impaled near my heart because of the freezing temperature of the water and the adrenaline pumping through my whole body. My vision started to get blurry and the last thing I saw a figure hovering in mid-air. However, instead of jet black, this one was white colored and looked like a knight.

"Haha…I hope that you both beat the shit out of each other" I said in a mocking tone before passing out.

* * *

**(Chifuyu's POV)**

I arrived at the place where the last signal from the cruise ship could be traced. …It was a nightmarish scene. The stagnant smell of death filled the air. In the middle of it all, a jet black IS was hovering in mid-air, looking around at the carnage that it caused. I scan through the IS trying to identify the core number. I was shocked when I found out that it was unregistered. It meant that someone, someone else besides Tabane managed to create an IS core. Something that every country's top scientist and researchers can't figure out. That person must be either a genius or crazy…probably both.

"I don't care who or what you are or wherever you came from…you _**won't**_get away with this!" I shouted angrily at the jet black IS.

It turned towards me, watching me for a few seconds before flying away into the sunset._ Tch! That was soo __cliché. _

I was about to chase it when suddenly Tabane called me out on the intercom. "Wait! Chi-chan! I'm picking up a life sign from the wreckages!" Tabane said while pointing her finger towards the wreckages.

"Someone…is still alive?" I quickly scan through the wreckages to find the location from where the life sign originated. I rummaged through the wreckage and found a very effeminate looking boy, a pole pierced his chest near the heart. "Oi! You hear me kid?! Wake up! Don't you dare die on me!"…I'm not gonna let any more people die in this bloodbath. "Tabane! I found a boy among the wreckages. Hurry up and bring the medic here! He's still breathing but its faint so hurry up and get your ass over here ASAP!"

"Chi-chan! I'm here! Bring the boy over here!" Tabane arrived on a military helicopter. I cut the steel pole to make it shorter since I might make it worse if I tried to remove it. I carried the boy in a princess-like style towards the helicopter.

"He's condition's bad. He bleeding profusely and if I tried to remove the pole it might make it worse since it's near the heart" I said to Tabane who's watching the boy with a serious face.

"Chi-chan. Get ready to pull out the pole in his chest" Tabane said with a serious face…which is quite rare, even for her.

"Wait…what?! Pull out the pole?! Are you crazy?! Oh wait you are crazy, but never mind that! If we pull the pole out he's going to bleed even more! He might even go into cardiac arrest!" I shouted while grabbing Tabane's collar. _Dammit! I'm not letting him die on me!_

"Calm down Chi-chan! Even though I'm not a doctor but even I know that in his state right now, he won't last long. Call it lady luck or divine intervention but I happened to have an IS core with me right now" she said while looking at me straight into my eyes.

"An IS Core? ...Wait don't tell me that you're gonna…" I asked her with my eyes widened.

"Yes that's right…I'm going to fuse his heart with the core. It's the only way to save him"

"Are you ready Chi-chan?" I just nodded at her question while I ready my hands to pull the pole.

"3! 2! 1! Pull!" and she plunged the IS core straight into his heart right after I pulled the pole off his chest.


	2. Chapter 1: Changes

******Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos (IS), the only thing I do own is/are the OC(s).**

******Some people asked me whether I was turning this into a yaoi with the OCxIchika...haha well you'll find out the answer in this chapter.**

**********With that out of the way, please enjoy the story! ^.^**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Changes…**_

I groaned as I got up. My whole body feels as heavy as lead. "What happened? Where am I?" I said to myself while trying to remember what happened. That's right! I got impaled by a 5 foot steel pole to the chest! I looked around to see where I am. I was in a middle of a grassy plain but instead of green, it was colored red…blood red. It was the same for the forest and mountains that surrounded the grassy plain. And in the middle of the plain, there was a small lake that reflected the blood red color of the moon.

"I am soooo dead huh? But still…I wonder whether this is heaven or hell? ...Meh probably hell since I reaaally doubt that heaven looks like this." I said to myself while crossing my arms trying to look convincing.

"How about neither? *giggles*"

Out of nowhere a girl appeared. She was about my height, with long white hair that went past her waist, and was wearing a red colored one-piece dress. But the thing that caught my attention the most was her eyes, they were glowing red. With the exception of her hair and eye color, she pretty much looks like me. _(Screw you author! Why the fuck did you made me look like a girl?!)_

_I'm really in hell aren't I? I mean…just look at it. Its red everywhere!_

"*giggles* Don't worry. You're not dead yet…well at least for now you're not" the girl said while smirking at me.

"Okaaay…so I'm not dead…yet. So where the fuck am I? And more importantly…who are you?"

"Where we are? In here" the girl said pointing towards her head.

"…Fuck. We're in your head? I'm screwed!"

"Not my head but yours! Well to be precise we're inside your sub-consciousness. And geez! I can't believe that someone like _you _is actually me!" the girl said while pouting her face. She actually looked kindda cute.

"W-wait…what did you just said?! You're me? You gotta be fucking kidding me! I know I MAY look like a girl but there's no way in freaking hell that—." I got cut off before finishing my sentence.

"Well I would looove to explain this in finer details but you'll have to wake up first" the girl mocked me.

"Hey wait! I'm not fin—." Aaaand that's the second time I got cut off.

* * *

The scent of fresh morning air, flowers and miso soup entered my nose. Aaah…that miso soup smelled quite delicious. Wait…miso soup? I got up abruptly. My whole body ached like I did a 100 km marathon. Seriously, it hurts like hell. I looked around and instead of finding myself in a hospital room, I was in a Japanese-style tatami room instead.

The sliding door suddenly sprang open. A teenage girl around my age with long black hair and a green ribbon with black stripes tied around her hair as a ponytail and parted at her forehead, she had dark blue eyes. She's currently wearing a black and white hakama. Her face was glistened with sweat so I'm guessing she just came back from practice.

"Looks like you've woken up. Why don't you take a shower? The ofuro's ready and I left a change of clothes for you in the bathroom. Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes" she said with a smile on her face.

"Ah okay thanks. By the way, who are you and where am I? How long was I unconscious? And how did I ended up here?" I bombarded her with a series of questions.

"Calm down. I'm Shinonono Houki, but you can call me Houki. You were unconscious for almost a week. You're in my family's house and as for how you ended up here…I guess it's better if u ask _her_" she said the last part with annoyed look on her face.

_Shinonono…now where have I heard that name before?..._

"_Her_?" I asked Houki with a confused look on my face.

"My older sister. Well anyway, you better clean up and come for breakfast" she said while quickly darting off. "Oh by the way, the bathroom is at the end of the hallway!" she added before the sound of her footsteps disappeared into the distance.

"While I guess I better get cleaned up and get something to eat. I'm damn hungry!" my stomach growled as I remembered the delicious smell of miso soup earlier.

"If I heard correctly she said that the bathroom's at the end of the hallway" I said to myself as I walked nonchalantly towards the bathroom.

_Little that I know I was in for a HUGE surprise._

It happened while I was undressing before washing myself and entering the ofuro. In the mirror I could clearly see a figure of a girl with waist-long black hair and red eyes. Her height was around mine and she had an ample sized breast. On a closer look, she had a scar on her left breast.

"WAAA!" I screamed due to the shock and stumbled on my back. My voice could clearly be heard throughout the house.

I got back up and tried looking closer at the mirror. My eyes widen in disbelief at what I saw. The girly figure that I saw earlier…was actually…me?

Before I could recover from my shock, the bathroom door was slammed open.

"What happened?!" Houki shouted, showing concerns for me.

"_Alright Mikoto…calm down, calm down. Take a deep breath. Try to assess the situation calmly._ _Try looking down 'there'" _I said to myself. Mustering all the courage that I have left, I took a peek down 'there' trying to confirm 'that'. 'It'…was…gone…

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MEEEEE?!" I shouted with tears running through my cheeks (along with a nosebleed). Now that one could probably be heard a few blocks away. _"And why the hell did I realize this just now? Perhaps…I had too much too think on my mind…" _I thought to myself.

* * *

Finishing my bath quite a hassle since I had a few nosebleeds now and then. After that, I changed into the clothes that were prepared for me, a sweatshirt and a pair of track pants with both being black colored. The feeling of my breasts rubbing against the sweatshirt was…well if I were to put it in one word, it would be 'uncomfortable'.

Houki, a childish-looking-person-with-bunny-ears, and I was sitting at dining table. An awkward air fills the atmosphere. Sure, I wanted to ask a lot of questions regarding what happened to me, but seeing the atmosphere…I guess it's better if I keep my mouth shut.

"Urm Houki-san, that person is?" I asked her.

"My nee-san (older sister), Shinonono Tabane. And also, you can just call me Houki. We're at the same age after all." she answered with an annoyed look on her face. _Does she hate her sister or something? And that name…Shinonono…Tabane.._

"…WHAT?! You mean she's THE Shinonono Tabane?! The one who created the IS?!" Aaand out of nowhere she drew a shinai and tried to hit me with it. Yeah I used the word 'tried' since out of reflex or something my body moved out of the trajectory of her shinai. She was surprised at my sudden movement. Heck, even I myself was surprised…that is until the next thing happened.

A girl appeared out of thin air and was literally floating in mid-air.

"*yawn* What's with all the noise this early in the morning?" said the floating girl who looks like someone who just got up while rubbing her eyes.

Immediately my face went pale. "G-g-ghost!" Houki and I screamed in perfect unison while Tabane was still drinking her tea calmly.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Tabane said with a smiling face.

"Tabane-san/Nee-san! You know that ghost?!" Houki and I asked at the same time.

"Good morning Tabane. And how rude of you two calling me a ghost, I have a name you know!" she made an angry face while puffing her cheeks which was seriously cute.

"Ah! You're the girl that was inside my dream earlier!" I said as I recalled bits and pieces of memory about the dream.

"Oh! Looks like you two have already met each other so I guess a proper introduction is needed!" Tabane butted her way into our conversation.

"Well I suppose you're right. I'm Tsukiyo, the personality of the IS core that was implanted into your heart" she said the last part like it was an everyday occurrence.

"IS core…planted into my heart?..." my mind went blank upon hearing those words.

"Well…I guess I better give you a full explanation" Tabane sighed as she said this before she began explaining. "On that day, I was hacking through the network when a distress signal came up. At that time, the only thing that was known was that the cruise ship was under attack by an unidentified enemy. After that we lost any form of contact with the ship. Curiosity got the better of me and I asked the military for help. Since I was not sure whether I could arrive there on time or not, I sent a certain 'someone' ahead to scout, assess the situation and save the passengers if needed."

"A certain 'someone'…you mean the white IS?" I asked her.

For a second, her face looked surprised before changing back to her usual face. "Yes that's right. However, what I didn't expected was that the 'unidentified enemy' was actually an IS. And what's more, this one had an unregistered core."

"But still…what does that all have to with what happened to me?" I asked her again, a tear rolled down my cheek without me realizing it.

"…When we arrived, all of the other passengers and crew members of the ship was dead…with an exception of one person, you Mikoto-chan. However, you were critically injured. The only means of saving you we had at that time was to fuse your heart with an IS core that I happened to carry with me and let the nanobots repair your body. It was only a theory, but miraculously they fused together with no signs of rejection. Though, you turning into a girl was something totally out of my equations."

"…So…it really wasn't just a nightmare. Mom…dad…everybody really did die huh?" I can no longer hold it in as my tears flowed like fountains. "Uwaaaah~! Mom…dad…uuuuu~."

"There, there…" Tabane said while she hugs me and gently caresses my head. "Do you have any other family member?" I just shook my head at the question. Tabane remained silent for a while as if she was thinking about something before continuing. "Then would you like to be a part of our family?" she looked at Houki when she asked this question. Houki just silently nodded.

"You mean…?" I asked her while trying my best to stop my tears.

"Well…you have nowhere else to go right? Then why not join our family? You'll have to call me 'nee-san' though…and if you want…you can change your family name to Shinonono. I'll give you some time to think about it."

"It's okay. Your offer…I'll kindly accept them" I said with a genuine smile on my face which made Tabane—no…nee-san blushed. "Nee-san, are you alright?"

"…Kya! You looked sooo cute Mikoto-chan. You should smile more like that. Well I suppose I better take care of all the formal stuff. Tsukiyo, I'll leave her to you."

"Un, got it. Leave her to me!" she held her head high while hitting her chest. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

* * *

I walked out into the garden as instructed by Tsukiyo.

"Well, what do I do now?" I asked her.

"Before we begin, I'll need to synchronize the IS core with your brain. It will hurt quite a lot but doing it allows information to be processed faster and allow you to control your IS better. You'll also be able to access any network and information when needed. Not to mention that it will also increase your reaction speed, so you'll be able to dodge something like the blow earlier without any assistance from your IS."

I felt a sudden jolt of electricity followed by an excruciatingly painful headache.

"Urgh! It…hurts!" I clutched my head, trying my best to withstand the pain. After a 10 seconds or so, the pain began subside.

"Looks like the synchronization was a success. Now why don't we try deploying your IS?"

A bright light engulfed me. When the light faded, I was hovering a few inches above ground. My whole body was covered in red armor. On my head I was wearing something that looked like cat ears, the shoulder parts had 2 optical drones on each side. The body and joints have less armor allowing for quick and agile movements. A pair of beam sabers are also attached to the lower part of the legs.

"Akaitsuki (赤い月, lit. _Red Moon_), so that's the name of my IS" I said to myself.

After that I deployed my main weapon, a 65 inches long ōdachi (bigger/longer katana) called the Ryūketsu no tsuki (流血の月, lit. _Bloody Moon_). But instead of an edged blade, it had a laser blade. With the help of the IS, I have no trouble swinging the ōdachi at all.

"Hooh, so that's your IS huh?" Houki said in an impressed manner.

"Haha yeah. But I don't know how to use this sword at all. So I was wondering if you could me kendo, Houki".

"I'll be glad to teach you". A smile was clearly shown on her face.

**And that's it for chapter 2~**

**I hoped that some of your questions were answered in this chapter~!**

**Mikoto: You...actually made me into a girl huh?..**

**Well why not? I mean you already looked like a girl right? No harm done ~_~**

**Mikoto: *sigh* I'm not gonna even get mad at you since you're just going to shrug it off with your carefree attitude.**

**Anyway, please write a review if you have any ideas/suggestions to improve my writing.**


End file.
